A Sealandic Proposal
by pineappleSAMBA
Summary: Set a few years in the future. As the title says, proposal of Peter and Raivis. 'nuff said. Probably VERY fluffy. :3


**Author's Note:**

OTL this took me SO long to write...please don't hate me....this is set a few years in the future for Sealand and Latvia. Yeah...I never really picked a distinct age that they were so use your imagination. Anywho, try very hard to enjoy even though it may be impossible with this poop.

* * *

Peter Kirkland awoke to an extremely sunny morning and a silent breeze flowing through an open window. He smiles at the sight of Raivis, still in the midst of sleep.

Raivis' head is laid on Peter's chest; his hands sprawled on his torso. His mouth was slightly open, his entire body rising and falling with each breath he took. "Peter..." Raivis mumbles, trying to snuggle closer to his partner. Sealand hugs Latvia closer, arm tightening around him. Raivis grins and blushes in his sleep. They stay like this for a while, cuddling and just enjoying each other's presence.

Peter gives Raivis a chaste kiss on the top of his head, deciding to wake him. Raivis, being a light sleeper, stirs a little and blinks a few times. He gives a small yawn, sitting up a little to stretch. Peter can't help but giggle at the adorableness of Raivis' daily routine. Every morning when they would wake up together, Raivis would always yawn and stretch before returning to Peter's embrace.

Sealand sits up as well, putting his now long arms around Raivis' waist and nestles his chin in the crook of his angel's neck.

"Good morning, beautiful," Peter whispers, giving Raivis a peck on the cheek. Raivis blushes.

"Good morning, Peter-kun," he says, returning the hug.

----------------

The two had been lovers for quite some time now, at least two years. They had both grown immensely since they were children. Latvia, now an independent country had gone to live with Peter's family after gaining his independence from Russia. Latvia was still a poor country then, so he lived with Peter's family until he had moved out together with Peter. Raivis, having expanded his land a little had grown a few mere inches, but kept his rather small frame. He also kept his nervous and anxious attitude towards just about everything, unless Peter was around.

Peter on the other hand, was at least two feet taller than he once was. Having built more of his little island and gained more citizens, he was now almost as tall as Sweden. He had grown to be very noble and patient, having lived with Latvia for so many years. Even so, he was still as outgoing and bubbly as ever. As he and Raivis grew as a couple, he became very protective over Raivis, not letting the slightest scratch harm him. Raivis, being so used to Russia's cruel treatment, hardly noticed this behavior and if he did notice, he didn't comment because he actually liked it, being protected by someone like Peter.

Peter and Raivis had moved out of Tino and Berwald's house three months ago, settling in a modest house not far from Finland.

The two never strayed from each other, always holding hands, hugging and not being the least bit embarrassed about their relationship. Most of the other nations had some sort of relationship as well anyways.

Raivis thinks about just how perfect his life was now, away from Russia with Peter, as he shares a short kiss with him. Today he would be a little lonely, for Sealand had an important meeting at England's house. He assumed he would clean the house and cook a special meal for Peter for his return.

Raivis got up from bed to go change from his silk pajamas to his everyday clothes, still daintily yawning. Peter hopped up too, complaining a little about wearing formal clothing and leaving his Raivis home alone all day. Latvia reassured him that he would be alright, plaiting a kiss on Peter's lips and then skipping to go make breakfast.

---------------

Sealand adjusted his tie nervously. Was it right to go to England for these matters? It was important, so he decoded didn't come here for nothing. He gave the doorbell two rings and rocked back and forth on his heels while he waited for Arthur, whistling slightly. England soon answered, still holding his porcelain cup of tea in one of his delicate hands.

"Good morning, Peter. My, how you've grown," Arthur remarked, glancing up and down at Sealand's drastic growth spurt.

"Morning, Arthur," Peter said casually, giving his signature grin as he stepped into the house. He notices that its one of the rare days when Alfred isn't around at England's house or that England isn't at Alfred's.

"Would you like a spot of tea? I just brewed some," Arthur inquired.

"No thanks, but hey, Arthur," Sealand said looking at his former parent with a serious look.

"Could you maybe teach me how to propose?"

---------------

Back at the house, Raivis was having a merry time cleaning the house and just relaxing, thinking about Peter. Latvia had grown fond of cleaning, it calmed him down, and he was rather good at it, having done it so often at Russia's house. He hummed a little tune while doing so, almost twirling and skipping around the house. He was so less afraid now.

He had begun to dust some of the pictures of him and Peter as children and just by looking at them, he would smile and remember each and every one, treasured memories that couldn't be forgotten. He blushed deeply at the sight of his first kiss, a total surprise given to him by Peter. It was meant to be a standard picture of the two, but nothing can ever be normal when Peter was around. Raivis continued to look through other pictures; one of the day after Peter's first snowball fight, another of them at the beach, and Raivis' personal favorite: their very first date.

Oh, how he wished he could re-live that night, the night he fell in love with Peter. They went to dinner along with Berwald and Tino, all dressed up and blushing. It also happened to be the night that Sweden had legally proposed to Finland, who now actually could be called by the term, "wife".

"If only..." Raivis mumbled, knowing that he and Peter were certainly in no rush to get married. He could only contently sigh, dreaming of the day when it would actually happen.

------------------

England was a little surprised at this question, not knowing in the slightest that Sealand thought he was ready to propose. The boy looking willing though, so how could he refuse?

"Are you sure about this?" Arthur asks, a little mix of worry and confusion written on his face.

"I'm ready but I'm not so sure about Raivis...he's so fragile you know? I would hate to scare him..." Peter trails off, actually starting to weigh the pros and cons of the situation.

"Have you seen it done?" Arthur questions, a small glint reflecting off his own ring.

"Yeah but only with Mama-er, Finland and Sweden, and it was so boring. And I was like thirteen. America proposed to you two years ago right?

"Yes that's correct but I can't really classify Alfred as the type with a 'charming' proposal." England remarks, shuddering from a bad flashback.

"Well do you think you could teach me?"

"Of course. A true gentleman should always know of these matters."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I suspect you know that Raivis is one to like class and those silly romance novels, correct?"

"Well, yeah I guess."

"Then just act like that. It'll be a cinch."

"But...how?"

"You'll figure it out. You've seen it done. It's no good if there is no originality."

"Is that really all there is to it?"

"I suppose. Now I suggest you go but a ring and maybe something a little _nicer _to wear."

-------------

Finally, Raivis had finished cooking a meal for him and Peter. It took him a while to get it right, but what could you expect from a recipe taught to him by Finland?

He jumped a little when he heard an abrupt opening and closing of a door.

"P-peter?" he asks shakily, tremors returning.

"Is that you-" Latvia gets cut off by a pair of lips smashing into his own. Everything was so spur of the moment with Peter. Caught of guard but happy to oblige, Raivis kisses softly back, enjoying the tenderness of Peter's lips. He wraps his arms around Sealand's neck, as Peter willingly places his hands on Latvia's waist. They break apart, foreheads and noses touching.

"Oh Raivis, I love you so much," Sealand whispers, remembering to be romantic. He softly pats Latvia's curls and traces a finger around the intricate features of his face.

"I love you too," Raivis answers, blushing vibrantly.

"I'm glad to hear that, 'cause I was wondering," Sealand says, clasping one of Latvia's hands and getting down on one knee.

"Would you marry me?" he asks, taking out a small black box which appeared to hold an engagement ring. Raivis could tell that Peter was insanely nervous, his usually confident demeanor gone, for he was almost trembling. Raivis' eyes widen a little in shock, and then soften into a smile as he almost tackles Peter, eyes brimming with tears of bliss.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that," Raivis says, hugging Peter with all of his might. They shared a delicate kiss, harmony enriching its every moment. When the part, Peter smiles widely and says sarcastically,

"Can I take that as a yes then?

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Geez, Peter. Everything is a joke. Anywho, I am currently writing the sequel to this, but I won't post it unless I get 3 reviews to do so. So if you want to see Peter and Raivis' wedding, review.


End file.
